1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved package and method of packaging for a flip chip, and more particularly, to a flip chip wherein a die is attached to a leadframe that is then placed within a thinner package such that the back side of the die is exposed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In power transistor packages, those in the art are generally still using chip and wire bond interconnect technology. It is difficult to simplify the manufacturing process flow as all process steps, such as, for example, die attach, wire bond, and molding are required. As a result, there is a limit placed on the maximum size for the die. Thus, power transistor packages are suited for single die applications since formation of an isolated metal pad for power transistor packages that include multiple dies is very difficult.
Recent attempts to improve packaging of chip devices have included directly coupling lead frames to the die. However, this technology does not lend itself well to the manufacture of thinner outline (or profile) packages. Hence, such packages, as well as those using wire bond interconnect technology, tend to be thick.